si no estuvieras en mi vida
by lunadenoche
Summary: Como se puede vivir cuando tienes poderes que nunca imaginaste? Arnold descubrira algo que tenia escondido en el....Helga por fin se ha decidido a hablar de nuevo con Arnold pero graves consecuencias vendran teniendo super poderes
1. Chapter 1

**Saludos a todos, os me hago llamar luna de noche o simplemente luna como querréis lectores los personajes que estéis en esta historia cambiaran un poco su personalidad, os he decidido que mi historia tenga una combinación con jimmy neutron el niño genio que os me encanta, aunque no será igualito solo sacare personalidades ojala y le gustéis a vos y a todos los lectores. Chao y por cierto dejen reviews por cualquier duda o comentario**

**Si no estuvieras en mi vida**

**Capitulo uno: fue mi error**

_**Todo comenzó un frió día de invierno…nosotros no sabíamos que algo así nos sucedería, si no fuera por ese tonto cabeza de chorlito todo estuviera perfecto… aunque admito que fue divertido y realmente me gusto que pasara…**_**-**pensaba una rubia de unos 14 años, ella se encontraba en un rincón de una habitación… aislada en la obscuridad, tenia un traje muy pegado aunque no se distinguía; ella solo veía por la pared de cristal, veía el cielo estrellado, la inmensa obscuridad no dejaba ver mas allá de ese lugar, a penas y se distinguía algo. Del otro lado de la habitación habían 4 personas mas, en realidad solo se veía un poco por la inmensa luna llena que habitaba el cielo; ellos yacían sentados en el suelo recargados en esa pared de cristal viendo a la rubia que estaba del otro lado; ellos solo esperaban impacientes y cansados.

_**Fuimos un equipo… ¿o no?... ya no se ni lo que estoy pensando**_**. **Ella trataba de no llorar y apretaba con más fuerza sus labios, aunque una lágrima corrió por su mejilla. _**Ahora el ya no esta aquí… esos malditos se lo han llevado**_**, por que me pasa esto…lo amo y yo…no hize caso **Otra lagrima corrió por su mejilla. **¡¡Arnold!!-** finalmente la rubia grito y cayo rendida de rodillas llorando sin control. Sus compañeros corrieron hacia ella, dos de ellos se hincaron para abrazarla.

**Helga ya no llores, lo encontraremos-** decía una muchacha de unos 14 años, de piel clara, al igual que los demás traía un traje pegado aunque no se distinguía debido a la oscuridad, traía unos lentes sin armazón cabello suelto y negro.

**Como quieres que pare si no puedo…me siento tan impotente…si tan solo lo hubiera escuchado…yo fui una tonta…fue mi error…fue mió…el dijo que debíamos…**jala aire**- controlar estos poderes-**dice mirando sus manos**- y yo no hize mas que divertirme- **lanza un puñetazo a la pared de cristal provocando un estruendoso ruido, debido a la fuerza de este.

**Oye animo Helga tu eres la otra cerebrito, puedes idear un plan, saldremos de aquí, rescatamos a Arnold y todo arreglado-** decía un muchacho de cabello negro aunque este no era elevado como lo era hace algunos años, era un poco largo, pero no lo suficiente para ser elevado, moreno, alto de unos 14 ½ .

**Cállate Gerald tus comentarios no ayudan, solo haces que recordemos como llegamos aquí-** decía una frustrada niña de 14 años, su piel era clara, cabello castaño, ojos verdes.

**Ella tiene razón Gerald, Helga no esta en las condiciones adecuadas para hacer esto solo hay que esperar- **dijo un chavo de piel clara, de 14 ½, cabello negro, alto, ojos verdes.

Todos callaron en la habitación mientras la rubia se levantaba, se quitaba las lagrimas con el dorso de la mano, parecía enojada consigo misma, solo la vieron meterse a la única puerta de ahí, la cual conducía al baño. Tiempo después salio con el cabello mojado, y vio a sus compañeros que dormían.

**Mañana será un nuevo día…vamos a salir de aquí, lo prometo, te rescatare Arnold** – Helga traía un antifaz en la mano el cual apretó con fuerza, se recostaba en el suelo que era de esponja, viendo hacia aquella oscuridad que abrigaba el ambiente de afuera, pasaron por su cabeza el como habían llegado ahí, y por que esas dos ultimas semanas habían sido unas de las mas felices de su vida.

_espero y esta pequeña introduccion les haya gustado dejen reviews chao_


	2. Chapter 2

**/****/**

Os saludo de nuevo a los lectores que aunque no dejen reviews leen esta historia pondre algunas cosas en claro y las demas seran a su tiempo D.Tambien os me disculpo con los lectores por ausentarme tanto tiempo pero es que la escuela estaba dandome muchos problemas y era dificil poner en orden mis ideas lo siento en ese aspecto pero sigamos.

Bueno los personajes estuvieron un poco confusos en el primer capitulo mil perdones por confundirlos jejejje pero a veces no estoy segura ni de lo que pienso, se que debo controlarlo pero lo lograre algun dia bueno después de otra de mis escenas exageradas pondre en claro los personajes:

Ahora ellos van en 3 grado de secundaria todos tienen entre 14 y 14 1/2 años para no volver a repetirlo jejejeje, usaran la misma ropa por ahora y luego cambiara.

1.-Arnold. Chico rubio de ojos verde con cabeza de balon, es un niño genio e inventor. Usa pantalones negros, camisa de manga larga blanca, claro con su usual gorra azul y las demas caracteristicas las conoceran en este capitulo.

2.- Helga G. Pataki. Chica rubia de ojos azules, tez blanca, ahora tiene 2 cejas, su carácter lo veran tambien en este capitulo, viste pantalón azul marino, blusa blanca con detalles rosas

3.-Gerald. Chico moreno. Cabello negro largo pero no alto como cuando iban en primaria.

4.-Phoebe hayerdall.- chica oriental de tez blanca, cabello lacio largo y negro, usa lentes sin armazon

5.- Christopher Lee.(este personaje yo lo he inventado) Chico de tez blanca, ojos verdes, cabello negro y sonrisa encantadora

6.-Luna Yagami.(este personaje tambien lo invente yo) Chica de ojos verdes cabello castaño, tez blanca.

Bueno creo que con esto aclaro un poco mejor sus dudas ahora les dare este segundo capitulo….. dejen reviews

**Mañana ****será un nuevo día…vamos a salir de aquí, lo prometo, te rescatare Arnold-**Helga traía un antifaz en la mano el cual apretó con fuerza, se recostaba en el suelo que era de esponja, viendo hacia aquella oscuridad que abrigaba el ambiente de afuera, pasaron por su cabeza el como habían llegado ahí, y por que esas dos ultimas semanas habían sido unas de las mas felices de su vida.

**/ ****Dos semanas antes/POR CIERTO EN ESTE CAPITULO PASARE DIFERENTES PUNTO DE VISTA.**

**Capitulo 2: el principio del desastre **

En una selva se escuchaban disparos y el como corrian entre las plantas.

PUNTO DE VISTA DE LUNA

**Ya te tengo****- **oi decir a Helga mientras nos escondiamos entre los troncos que estaban en el suelo_-genial hacia donde esta viendo Helga, no veo a los chicos por ningun lado._** En ese momento detrás de nosotras las plantas altas que nos rodeaban por completo comenzaron a moverse, Helga y yo apuntamos…con las armas que disparaban bolitas de pintura, hubiesemos disparado si no es que nos hablaba antes.**

**Hey hey chicas calmense soy yo.-** nos dijo Phoebe volviendose a poner el casco

**Genial y yo que ya queria disparar, ten mas cuidado ya te hubiesemos matado a balazos, bueno tengo un plan****, los chicos van a caer-** nos dijo Helga

PUNTO DE VISTA DE CHRIS

**En donde diantres se metieron no las veo por ningun lado-** dije ansioso

**Calma Chris ya tendran que salir, las mujeres son siempre tan despistadas-** nos dijo Gerald

**Es mas ni el niño genio de Arnold puede encontrarlas……es ridiculo Arnold si tienes tantos inventos y nos trajiste hasta este raro planeta, ¿Cómo es posible que no puedas encontrar a 3 chicas?-**le dije

**Por que a veces se tiene que usar el intelecto natural y el instinto para sobrevivir bajo distintos tipos de climas, como en la atmosfera ****en que nos encontramos, y en nosotros ni en las chicas es necesario el oxigeno debido a que**

**Ya detente no me vengas con otra de tus largas y complicadas explicaciones si mejor dejalo asi.**

**Ya silencio, alguien viene-**nos dijo Arnold

_**De pronto vimos como alguien de las chicas avanzaba hacia nosotros, el casco nos impedia ver quien era, tal vez no nos habia visto, pero las reglas eran que si alguno de los integrantes del equipo tenia un solo disparo perderia, no vimos a nadie mas, ibamos a disparar cuando…**_

**Ni se les ocurra disparar-**oimos a nuestras espaldas nos volteamos y ahí estaba otra chica apuntandonos arriba de un arbol**- pero como…lle-llegaste hasta alla sin hacer ruido-**dijo Gerald atonito

**ups lo olvidaba las mujeres somos tan despistadas que somos mas sigilosas que todos ustedes juntos, tu Arnold deberias saberlo mas que todos ¡¡NUNCA SUBESTIMES AL ENEMIGO Y MAS SI SON MUJERES!!-**nos dijo en tono victorioso, los tres nos miramos y corrimos**- no intenten escapar**- nos grito haciendo eco**-**ibamos corriendo cuando oimos**- ahora**-antes de poder reaccionar habiamos sido atrapados en una red**- bien hecho chicas**-festejaron quitandose los cascos.

FIN DE PUNTOS DE VISTA

**Ahora si que decian**** de la mujeres?...o si ya recuerdo que somos despistadas-**dijo Helga mirandonos con rabia**- ahí que acabar de una vez por todas**

**Auh** **eso duele, au esa fue a mi colita……aaaa duele duele-**dijo Arnold

**J****ajaja creo que ya fue suficiente chicas, bajenlos-**sueltan la soga y caen

**Muy bien quien sea que haya apuntado a mi tra****sero levante la mano**

Las tres levantan la mano**- jajajaja queriamos ver tu trasero rozado en el suelo y ya lo vimos.**

**Jaja**** que graciositas sera mejor irnos de este planeta, esta comenzando a ponerse feo**

**Si si si como digas…admito que fue divertido…patearles el trasero jajajaja-**dijo Helga subiendo a la nave

Paren debo dejar algo en claro….ups lo siento por intervenir (se oyen quejas detrás) si ya se chicos no les agrada que haga eso, en fin aguántense si, gracias bueno arnold es un niño genio, un gran inventor, el hace poco construyo con sus grandes habilidades una nave, en forma de limosina larga de color negro con adornos plateados en fin parare de tantas caracteristicas muy lujosa tanto por fuera como por dentro, era bastante larga y alta tenia habitaciones para los 6 en fin era todo continuamos …..ashh si ya voy ya me voy a quitar.

**Tienes razon Helga, ni siquiera supieron que los ataco-**dijo Luna

**Ya chicas pueden callarse estan comenzando a enfadarme-**dijo Arnold arrancando la nave

**Ahí si Luna basta comienzas a enfadar al bebe perdedor jajajja-**chocaron sus manos Helga y Luna

**Hey Phoebe que sucede?**

PUNTO DE VISTA DE PHOEBE

**Solo escuchaba como Helga y Luna se burlaban de los chicos pero algo llamaba mas mi atención**** me sente en la sala y detrás de mi estaba el comedor donde discutian los chicos veia por la ventana, como el aire comenzaba a incrementarse rapidamente, parecia que iba a comenzar un……no… era imposible aquí lejos del planeta tierra.**

**Hey Phoebe que sucede?-**escuche que Gerald me hablaba**- ¿Qué pasa?-**le respondi preocupada

**Pues te ves algo preocupada-**me decia mientras jugaba matatena**- no es nada es solo mi imaginación……oye eres muy rapido con eso-**le dije

**O gracias Phoebe, creo que deberas relajar ese cerebro,**** no valla ser que valla a colapsar, a veces solo ahí que sonreir y relajarse- **finji una sonrisa, creo debo ser mas sincera con Gerald

**Algo malo esta pasando y no puedo evitar verlo-** dije tratando de sonar tranquila mire de nuevo por la ventana

**vamos por que de una vez admiten que las chicas somos el genero mas fuerte- **oi gritar a Helga, Gerald y yo caminamos hacia el comedor.

**Si Helga que mosco te pico-**grito Arnold desde la cabina**- muy bien pondre el automatico y veremos quien es el mejor, dejen de fanfarronear y preparense-**vi como coloco su codo en la mesa, creo Chris y Arnold retarian a las chicas a unas fuerzitas.

**Bueno vamos Luna hay que demostrar quienes somos las mejores- **dijo Helga

**Arnold contra Helga y Chris contra Luna**

FIN DEL PUNTO DE VISTA

**Vamos Arnoldo rindete de una buena vez, tonto cabeza de balon que no entiendes te ganare y te aplastare como siempre lo e hecho- **dijo la rubia

**No claro que no lo hare y menos contra una chica-**dijo el rubio

**que dices Chris quieres probar el suelo?**- dice Luna

**ja haste la graciosa, los niños somos mas superiores a ustedes simples especimenes**- reclama Chris

**ahí si mejores en ¿Qué?**** O si, son mejores en ser tan inutiles (sin ofender queridos lectores)-**dice Luna

**a si, pues ustedes son unas fresonas, hay me rompi una uña llamen a los paramedicos-**dijo imitando

**oye tampoco es para tanto**

**Luna no le sigas el juego, rindanse ya**

**Nunca **

En ese momento la nave recibio una descarga plateada que los chicos a penas sintieron ,comenzo a turbulencia, y a dar una alarma.

**BIPBIPBIP-Arnold se esta teniendo un accidente con los motores debido a una tormenta ultravioleta****-dijo la computadora-se debera hacer un aterrizaje forzoso**

**¿Qué? Es imposible….. chicos abrochense sus cinturones esto no es bueno-**en ese momento las luces y las computadoras se apagaron**-bueno ahora es peor, tratare de aterrizar en ese planeta no tengo otra opcion.**

**O por dios este es el fin, phoebe debo decirte algo, te amo te amo con todo mi ser me enamore de la persona mas maravillosa que pude haberme encontrado…te amo-**Gerald beso a Phoebe con tanta ternura

**Luna yo tambien debo decirte algo, fui yo el que dijo que comias calzoncillos de cena, lo siento tanto, aun asi no puedo quitarme de encima este cariño que te e tenido tanto tiempo-**dijo Chris intentando besarla

**Eres un zoquete, como pudiste, aun asi es muy tierno que te allas disculpado, hoy en dia ningun hombre se disculpa, aun asi estoy enojada contigo**

**Sabias algo hablas demasiado-**la sujeta del menton y la besa

**Yo no puedo hacer eso, tengo un presentimiento, todo va a salir bien, confio en mi amado Arnold-**pensaba la rubia

**Muy bien chicos creo que lo mejor sera saltar o si no aterrizar en esta nave sera bastante peligroso, tomen esto solo tengo 3 jetbackpack asi es que elijan pareja, usenlo como mochila y en los tirantes hay un cinturón abrochenlo a los tirantes de las chicas, son estos tomenlo rapido, toma Helga, tu iras conmigo****, después jalaran de la cinta, tendra un pequeño propulsor y un dispositivo para atraerlos al planeta -**dijo el rubio**-yo les dare la señal aun falta mucho pero ahí que estar preparados**

En ese momento una descarga violeta dio en la nave provocando que los chicos cayeran fuera de la nave inconcientes.

Momentos después los chicos despertaban cayendo hacia el planeta completamente verde.

**¿Qué paso?-**despertaba Helga observo y detrás de ella se encontraba Arnold aferrado a ella en un abrazo**-Arnold despierta**

**Pero abuela no quiero ir a la escuela hoy**

**Ya basta despierta-**cachetada

**Au eso dolio, pero en donde estamos? y los chicos?**

**No lo se, cayeron en direcciones diferente, pero abre el paracaídas quieres no quiero salir herida, no ahora después de que fue una vez mas tu culpa**

**Ayudame , arbol-**grito Arnold giro y recibio el impacto del arbol quedando nuevamente inconsciente y sobre el Helga

**Muchas gracias Arnold me salvaste del arbol**-desabrocha el cinturón, se pone de pie**-Arnold cielos de nuevo inconsciente, pero que me esta pasando- **la rubia comenzo a ver borroso y a marearse**- pero que es esta luz violeta-**dijo mirando sus manos**- ¿Qué Arnold tambien la tiene?**

La rubia ya no pudo contenerse mas, y cayo inconciente aun lado del cabeza de balon, no muy lejos de ahí se encontraban Gerald y Phoebe colgados de un arbol tenian algunas cortadas sangrantes pero no de gravedad brillaban de un color verdoso, en otro lado del planeta Chris y Luna al igual que los demas estaban inconcientes y cubiertos por el paracaídas pero brillaban en un color azul electrico


End file.
